Many retailers, such as restaurants, grocery stores, and clothing retailers use display advertisements as part of their marketing strategy to advertise to consumers patronizing their establishments and/or potential consumers in the vicinity. For example, a restaurant may place a display advertisement at its entrance to inform patrons of new menu items. In general, display advertisements may include stand-up displays and other kind of signs or advertising displays with graphics printed thereon such as images, indicia, slogans, or any other kind of texts that conveys an advertising message.
In today's increasingly crowded retail marketplace and the persistent exposure of customers to such advertisements, as well as the number of similar nearby competing messages, it becomes more difficult to capture the attention of consumers with such display advertisements. An efficient way to command attention and create an advertising campaign that stands out would be the use of dimensional displays. A dimensional display uses small graphic panels, which will be fixed to a larger back panel with a spacer that adds relief to create a three-dimensional effect.
Currently, dimensional displays use cardboard tabs or foam blocks to achieve three-dimensional effects by offsetting smaller flat graphic elements from a larger base sign backboard. Both, the cardboard tab and the foam block methods of creating offset are unsightly. Neither holds up well to direct customer physical contact, and neither works well outdoors in wind and rain. In addition, cardboard tabs and foam systems require an inordinate amount of assembly time with very detailed instructions. This results in long learning curve inefficiencies for a single execution at every retail site. Due to all the above, dimensional graphics are not often used in retail settings despite their effectiveness as a point-of-sale element.